


A Tale Of Two Captains

by centeast, sapphireej



Series: Family With A Twist [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Team as Family, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeast/pseuds/centeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireej/pseuds/sapphireej
Summary: Two captains meet in a bar and don’t just talk about work. They talk about family.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Owen Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Owen Strand & Bobby Nash, Owen Strand & TK Strand, Owen Strand/Gwen (Past)
Series: Family With A Twist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881766
Comments: 31
Kudos: 161





	1. Two Captains Meet In A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 ~ Austin, We Have A Problem & 911 (TV) 3x18 - ‘What’s Next’; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer: We don't own 911 or 911: Lone Star! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~
> 
> A/N3: We’re back with another story in the ‘Family With A Twist’ universe! Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> ~*~

**August 25, 2010 - Chicago, IL**

As a newly promoted Captain in the St. Paul Fire Department, Bobby Nash was nominated among his peers, to attend his first firefighter Captain convention. The week-long convention would be full of demonstrations and training, but most importantly, networking and getting to know fellow captains from other departments around the United States. This year, the annual event was held in Chicago. Which happened to not be too far away from Bobby's family, since he had a wife and two young children at home, and aside from his twenty-four-hour shifts, he'd not been apart from them for more than a few days, so a week was a stretch, but he knew this trip would be a benefit to his career.

The night before the convention started, Bobby arrived at the hotel. After checking in, he went to collect his materials for the week, as well as stopping into the bar/café in the lobby. While the day of travel was not particularly long, he did crave real food; something besides airport and plane fare. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Bobby asked the person at the bar. While he would have liked to have retreated to his room, he knew that this week was meant to be for talking to others who had been granted the job of a captain. 

"Nope, go right ahead," the stranger responded. "What brings you to Chicago?"

"Captains conference," Bobby answered. "How about you?"

"Same. Each year, these things get a bit bigger. Used to only be regionally, now it's a national conference. I don't even want to know what the battalion conferences look like," the man answered. "Owen Strand."

"Bobby Nash," he nodded as he took a seat, "sounds like you've been to a few of these."

"A few?" Owen laughed lightly, "yeah, you could say that. Been to my fair share. How about you?"

"It's my first time. I just got promoted a few months ago," Bobby explained.

"First time? Wow! They decided to break you in early and the ink isn't even dry on your promotion yet," Owen grinned.

"Department thought I could benefit the most from the conference, but honestly, it's a bit intimidating. I almost wish it was a little smaller. Where are you from?"

"NYFD, firehouse 252," Owen declared proudly.

"St. Paul house 22," Bobby easily responded, "our former captain got promoted to battalion chief and I was next in line for a promotion from Lieutenant."

Owen noticed the ring on Bobby's left hand and nodded, "bet the pay increase is nice for your family. You got any kids?"

"Yeah, I have two. A boy and a girl. Six and four," Bobby replied, "you?"

"It's complicated," Owen admitted, holding up his left hand to show it lacking a ring, "divorced twice. I have two sons. Tyler is sixteen and Evan just turned eighteen."

"Damn, I thought two kids were hard, you have two teenage boys? I'm scared to think about my kids at that age."

Owen took his phone out and flipped through some pictures and turned the screen to Bobby, showing him a picture of the two boys in soccer uniforms, "they're a handful, but they're good kids; most of the time."

"It's the 'other times' that I'm most worried about," Bobby laughed, "good looking boys. They're on different teams?"

"Tyler," he pointed to the slightly younger boy with greener eyes, "and Evan met playing soccer a few years ago. Evan's from Pennsylvania and after a not so great childhood and graduating high school, he came to NYC to go to college and to be closer to us. He's my son, even if we don't share the same blood," Owen explained, "and whatever he chooses to do, I'll support him way more than what his birth parents ever did."

"Sounds like they're lucky to have you," Bobby agreed. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N4: And that’s the first chapter! Hopefully, you all enjoyed it and that the upcoming format does not throw you too much. There will be letters and text messages and story formats. It sure is fun to write this! We’re not sure how frequently we’ll be updating, but keep an eye out for updates! If you have thoughts/ideas, don’t hesitate to drop them in the comments!


	2. Is It Snowing Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few emails between captains after meeting at the conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 ~ Austin, We Have A Problem & 911 (TV) 3x18 - ‘What’s Next’; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer: We don't own 911 or 911: Lone Star! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~

~*~

**September 3rd, 2010**

Bobby,

How's it going in Minnesota? So, do you have snow yet? Us New Yorkers need to know what's going on in other parts of the country all the time because, New York. It seems as though summer is still holding strong, or well maybe just the humidity. The school year has started here and with that, the boys are either busy with studies, sports, or relationships. Tyler has a new boyfriend, yep, you read that right. I don't care who he chooses as long as they treat him right and he is happy. Evan, I swear, has had a new girlfriend each month that he has lived here so far. But he received a partial sports scholarship to play soccer at Long Island University. Tyler and I will be cheering him on at his first game this weekend. 

I have bragged too much about my boys, how are things going for you and your family? Hope all is well.

Owen

~*~

**September 29th, 2010**

Owen - haha! We do not have snow yet, but I expect it in October! Sounds like you have your hands full with the boys. Boyfriend, eh? Good on you for supporting him. I definitely don't judge. As long as they are happy! Hope I can meet your kids one day. Congrats to Evan on the scholarship; good luck at the game for him!

I've settled in a little at the station since the conference and I feel a little more prepared. I was in line for Captain when I was promoted, but it was a little more sudden than I expected, so I still have a lot to learn. Any pointers on where I should start?

The family is doing great. Kids are growing every day. My wife and I definitely have had some fights because I'm working so much, but we try not to do it around the kids. How did you manage to be away so much at work when your son was growing up but still be there for him? I know you're divorced, but you must have had some experience with this when you were still married to Tyler's mom, right?

I should probably get back to paperwork, but it was great hearing from you! Talk soon!

Bobby

~*~

**November 1st, 2010**

Bobby,

Great to hear you've settled in! It takes some adjusting. I wish I could have had the time to settle in after being promoted. I've only ever been with the FDNY, and I was promoted on August 1st, 2001. The 252 had some amazing people, we were a family. But we all know what happened shortly after. I lost most of my house that day. After 9/11, I was tasked with rebuilding the house. So, I spent more time at the firehouse than I did at home. That took me away from Tyler and his mom. I think it was Tyler's ninth birthday when I realized how much I missed in his life. I knew I couldn't repair the damage with his mom, but I could with him. And ever since, my sons have come first, then the firehouse. Now that's not to say that Tyler and Evan don't tell me to go to a call or do something at the firehouse. Compromise and realization. 

But enough of the heavy stuff. Evan had an amazing game yesterday, he started. As a freshman in a Division I school, that is amazing. And he also scored a goal. Tyler and I are very proud of him. Tyler was named to the Varsity squad at his school. He also told me the other day, he doesn't want to go to college. I swear the kid is giving me whiplash with his proclamations lately. Kids! Am I right?!?

So do you have snow yet?

Owen

~*~

**November 3rd, 2010**

Owen - I am so sorry. I didn't realize the impact that 9/11 had on your personal and professional lives. I'd heard that there had been a house that had lost most of their firefighters, but didn't realize it was your house! I can't imagine losing that many people. That had to have taken a lot out of you. I hate to ask, but Tyler seems to be the one who helped you get out of that dark place and gave you a bit of light. I'm glad you have him there for you. I can definitely understand the darkness that can come with this job.

The boys seem to be having amazing seasons already. Is either of their teams in the playoffs? Have you had to choose between two games yet? My wife and I have had to split between activities for our kids and man is it interesting. Has Tyler expressed any idea for what his future could hold? Man, it seems like teenagers do like to give you whiplash. Has Evan at least been easy on you lately?

And no snow yet.

Bobby

~*~

**December 6, 2010**

Bobby,

Tyler has definitely been my reason to come home during my career. I'm not sure where I would be if he was not in my life. I did come close to losing custody of him, but we were granted shared custody and as he got older, Tyler ultimately decided that he wanted or needed (not sure which) to stay with me. For that I am thankful. Is everything alright with you?

Surprisingly, Tyler has expressed interest in becoming a firefighter, so as he says, he can be like me. Not sure I am 100-percent ready for that but what can I do about it? He's my kid and I'll support him regardless, but it's his mother's response I'm worried about! Evan, on the other hand, has remained quiet about his post-college plans. He finally declared a major, Early Childhood Education. Not sure I see him as a teacher, but I overheard him telling Tyler that he wants to work with the younger kids and give them a positive adult role model at that age, as that is what he lacked. I swear if I ever meet his parents, it is not going to be a good thing. They put me down as his emergency contact and gave me all decision making for him! They said it was so they didn't have to deal with him anymore! That's ridiculous! They're crazy! He's lucky to be away from them!

Tyler's team is in the playoffs and has a pretty tough draw in the first round but if they can get past this team, it should be smooth sailing. Evan's team is also in the playoffs, but he can't play as he tore his ACL in the most recent game. They fear it may be career-ending. I hope not because he is amazing to watch on the pitch. His surgery is scheduled for next Monday, and I have to say I'm nervous for him. I know it's going to be a rough recovery. Whatever comes our way with it, Tyler and I will be there to help him. But they are hopeful he can return to school in the new quarter in January. 

I hope you and your family have a happy holiday. I am unsure when I will be able to write again as we are unsure what Evan's recovery will look like. But please reach out if you ever need to talk.

Owen

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N3: We’re not sure how frequently we’ll be posting, but we happened to have this one ready, so here it is! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for all the kudos and supportive comments! We appreciate them and hope you continue to enjoy it!


	3. Recovering From Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 ~ Austin, We Have A Problem & 911 (TV) 3x18 - ‘What’s Next’; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer: We don't own 911 or 911: Lone Star! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D

~*~

**January 27, 2011**

Bobby,

Well, we survived the holidays and Evan is recovering well from his surgery. Not sure if he'll be able to play soccer again, so there's a lot to think about, but for the time being he's not in much pain and he's back at school. Tyler is single again and he's not taking it well, but hopefully, Evan and I can help keep his mind occupied as he gets through the breakup.

Don't know if you've heard, but snow hit here big time. A storm started yesterday and we've gotten over 30-inches of snow. It's crazy out there. It's also hard to keep two teenage boys out of the snow when all schools are closed, especially since one of them isn't completely mobile yet because his left knee is still in a brace healing. I worked over a 48-hour shift yesterday, so I'm taking a break, but had to walk and take the subway home, which was about a mile home from the closest stop. Not looking forward to the walk back. At least this time I had a promise of food, but tomorrow, who knows what it will be like, hell, it could even be gone. 

I've just noticed the apartment is awfully quiet. I need to go check to make sure they haven't killed each other or worse; burn down the kitchen. I cannot have the fire department showing up at my place because my sons burned the kitchen down. Tyler is a terrible cook and Even enjoys it, but he just needs some direction; I'm not the best, but I can manage, so hopefully, he finds someone who can teach him.

Take care and hope you and the family had a great holiday!

Owen

~*~

**February 16, 2011**

Owen,

Glad to hear Evan's surgery went well, however, if it was a career-ending injury, I hope he finds something that he is just as good at. As for Tyler, tell him breakups are hard, but he is young and will find someone, someday. But keeping a teenager occupied on a normal day can be difficult, a teenager after a breakup I am sure is even worse! 

I heard about the snowstorm, I was wondering how you all were faring. Have you had to tie Evan to a chair to make sure he doesn't go outside and hurt himself worse? Hopefully, they don't stress you out too much.

48-hour shifts are never great but after a big weather event, they are always more interesting. I once worked a 48-hour-shift in a Polar Vortex, the water froze as soon as it touched the building. It was like the Day After Tomorrow had actually occurred! It was crazy. And to stay warm...that was fun.

We have had mild weather compared to you, just a negative windchill. 

Bobby

~*~

**March 17, 2011**

Bobby,

The snow is gone now and thankfully I didn't have to tie anyone down to keep them from getting hurt outside. The boys did have a long couple of days of binge-watching movies though, so that was an interesting mess to clean up in the house. At least they didn't have a party. I don't think I could have handled that.

Evan's recovered from the surgery and can walk normally now, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like he'll be able to play soccer again. Well, he can, but he'd be taking a huge chance on getting hurt worse next time, so he's had to make the tough choice to not return to the team. We've talked with the school and thankfully because he was injured during a game, they're willing to still honor his scholarship, so he can finish school there. I'm happy for him.

Tyler's been a little off lately and even Evan is noticing something's wrong. Not sure, but I'm hoping we can get it out of him. We're both worried about him.

Keeping this one short. It's St. Patrick's Day and you know what that means. A lot of drinking, accidents, and crazy things!

Hope all is well!

Owen

~*~

**April 3, 2011**

Owen,

While you had St. Patrick's festivities, we had snow and a ton of it! So it kept the craziness at bay for a weekend. It was like the city decided to celebrate twice as hard. Also, double that with the Twins home opener and it was a crazy couple of days. Glad that the boys did not test you with a party. 

I'm glad that the university is going to honor Evan's scholarship, it's less of a burden on your family to pay for tuition. I'm sorry about the news of Evan's injury and recovery. It must be a relief that he will still be able to walk normally. It sounds like he was quite the player. Is the school helping at all with the recovery and rehab process? That is something that they should be doing as well.

I hope Tyler comes clean about what's bothering him. I know he knows that he has both you and Evan in his corner, to help him with whatever maybe up with him. 

I hope your Yankees have a horrible season.

Bobby

~*~

**April 30, 2011**

Bobby,

I'm glad you didn't say the Mets, but it's not like the Twins have a great record. When was the last time they won the World Series? Tyler wasn't even born when they won the last one and he's 17! LOL… Definitely not a Mets fan. But let's not go there. Go Yankees, just sayin'!

Yeah, grateful that Evan can still get his education, and honestly, I don't mind him around here. He's a great kid and he and Tyler get along well and Evan is a great influence on him, but Tyler remains tight-lipped about what's going on, but we're keeping an eye on him.

Evan's doing rehab a few days a week between classes and he's getting better. He's planning by summer to practice a little and see how his leg does; he's not giving up yet, but he's promised if he has any pain from it, he'll back out because I know he doesn't want to get hurt again.

Proud of both of my boys. Tyler's getting better grades than I did in school! Though his mom is pissed because he told her he's not going to college. She blames me for that one. I just reminded her that she'd have a better influence on him if she was around more, but she often puts her job and travel before him, so I'm doing the best I can.

Owen

~*~

**May 18, 2011**

Owen,

I'm out on leave due to an injury on the job. We can still communicate, but I'm not sure how frequently I'll be checking my email, so here's my number 651-812-1965. 

Bobby

~*~

**May 20th, 2011**

Bobby,

Oh man, I am so sorry. While I can't do much from here, I still want to offer, is there anything you or your family needs? It's almost summer and I have two attitude heavy teenage sons if you want some practice or someone to put to work. Anyways, I'm always up for a phone call here, my number is 212-317-1964.

Owen

~*~

**May 21, 2011**

_New Message_

**Owen:** Hey! Got your email and wanted to send my number along. I'm serious about offering my kids if you need help! It'll be one less headache this summer I'll have to deal with. I'm not trying to get rid of them, but they do bicker like brothers. And you could use some teenager practice for when your kids get older. *wink*

**Bobby:** LOL! Don't make me laugh. My whole abdomen hurts.

**Owen:** Okay, I won't send Evan... Care to share what happened?

**Bobby:** Not much to say. A building collapsed while my crew and I were in it and messed up my back pretty bad. I'm lucky to be walking.

**Owen:** Oh man, building collapses are the worst! You are definitely lucky if you can walk after one. Did it mess anything else up or just your back?

**Bobby:** Mostly my back. Cracked a few ribs and one broke, but thankfully didn't puncture my lung.

**Owen:** Crap that sucks! I was not kidding. Evan and Tyler don't have real plans this summer, so if you need an extra set of hands or something, I could see if they could come visit.

**Bobby:** I appreciate the offer, but I think we'll be okay. My wife is home and I'm still getting paid so we're good. And I'm not sure how much your kids would enjoy the humid, sticky, mosquito-infested summer.

~*~

**May 30, 2011**

**Owen:** Sorry it's been a week. Work. Hope you're on the mend and I'm glad you didn't want the guys to come. My family has decided to go to California. My parents live there and my ex will be there for work this summer. Evan's parents are also going to be there, so the boys are heading to the West Coast for the summer. I'm nervous for them.  
**Bobby:** You're not going? They'll be seeing their families without you?

**Owen:** It's not ideal, but I can't take that much time off from the house. Maybe I'll go at some point. Wish me luck if I do.

**Bobby:** Why exactly are you nervous for the boys?

**Owen:** That's a long story. 

**Bobby:** Well I have time...

**Owen:** While they will be staying with my parents, thank god. It's my ex and Evan's parents that make me worry the most. Gwen just walked out of our lives without so much as a second thought. She cut off communication except when she wants something from Tyler. Every time he sees her, it's a journey to get my son back to his normal self…

**Bobby:** Uffda.

**Owen:** As for Evan, his family has no legal custodial ties to him anymore because they signed them over to me when he entered college. They told me that they had plans for their lives, plans that Evan did not fit into. And just like Gwen, they only contact Evan when they need something from him. They did not once contact him when he was hurt, in recovery, or rehabbing his knee. It was all me and Tyler. Getting Evan back to the normal, loving, caring, awesome son I know and love will be even harder than Tyler.

**Bobby:** It sounds like you need a getaway. You are welcome in Minnesota anytime you want.

**Owen:** May have to take you up on that.

~*~

**July 2, 2011**

**Owen:** So what is the 4th like in Minnesota?

**Bobby:** Well hello to you too. It's been a while. Everything alright?

**Owen:** Where do you want me to start?

**Bobby:** *pulls up a chair* Alright spill.

**Owen:** First the boys left on June 15th. While it has been nice to have some time alone, I do miss them. Yes, we have been communicating often. But this is going to be a long summer. I can already tell that both my ex and Evan's parents have already done a job on them. Usually, when we talk, there is an air of excitement in their voices and it's not there for either one. My parents and baby sister Lexi are trying their best, thank goodness, but it's not working. On top of all that we are short-staffed at the station due to injuries and vacations. I am also being forced to take a few days, because as my supervisor has said, 'you look like crap, take a mental health weekend.' I can't fly clear to LA because it's too far, but I don't know.

**Bobby:** When are you thinking of flying in? I'll pick you up.

**Owen:** No need to do that.

**Bobby:** What time?

**Owen:** 7pm tomorrow?

**Bobby:** I'll be there.

~*~

**July 3, 2011**

Owen stepped off the plane in Minnesota and immediately felt the humidity, even in the airport. Shouldering his overnight bag, he took a deep breath and put aside the sticky feeling as he followed signs to the exit of the airport, unsure exactly where his friend would be waiting for him.

"Hey, New York," Bobby waved, where he leaned against the white Chevy Equinox he had parked in the waiting area.

As soon as Owen heard the voice, he turned and smiled, moving right towards him, "hey Minnesota," he laughed, greeting the man with a quick hug, "I hope you weren't waiting long. I really could have rented a car."

"Nah, why would you do that? You're only here a few days and we're gonna be hanging out, so why not just let me do the driving?" Bobby casually explained, "that way I don't have to worry about you getting lost and end up in Wisconsin or Canada."

"I'm not that bad at navigating," Owen muttered as he climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV as Bobby was getting into the driver's side, "so what's the plan?"

"I got you a place in town not far from where I live. My wife and kids are probably going to be asleep, so I figured we could go get something to eat, and then I could drop you off and we can get an early start to the day tomorrow. Nothing fancy, but one of the guys on my crew is hosting a big barbecue and you're invited," Bobby told him as he pulled away from the curb.

"As long as I can relax and don't have to think about how my ex-wife and Evan's parents are ruining them," Owen replied, sinking into the seat.

"I'm sure once the boys get home, they'll get back to normal," Bobby suggested, "maybe not right away, but within a few weeks. When are they coming home?"

"Right now their plan is early August. Both of them have to get ready for school and soccer practice starts a few weeks before school begins, so TK doesn't want to miss any of that. Thankfully they'll be home in like three weeks, but it's too long," Owen sighed, "I know I joke around a lot about shipping the boys off somewhere, but I love those two idiots more than my own life. I'd do anything for them and I hate seeing them in pain and that's what my ex and Evan's parents cause them."

~*~

**July 4, 2011**

When Owen imagined the house they'd be going to for barbecue, a lake house on the outskirts of town was nowhere near what he pictured. "What is this? The entire fire department?" Owen gasped, as he and Bobby pulled up. Bobby's wife had driven their kids separately, in case she needed to take them home early, giving Bobby and Owen longer to hang out if they wanted.

Bobby glanced around at the large collection of cars lining the narrow two-lane road and laughed, "nah, just the guys from the house who are off and their families. But you know, in the winter there isn't a lot to do, so a lot of them have more than two kids," he explained.

"But there's like a hundred people here!" Owen looked around, and then the meaning of what Bobby said hit him, "Oh! You mean…" Owen trailed off and laughed, "they have a lot of kids?"

"Exactly, and there are the inlaws who then show up and probably neighbors and their families because the only way we could line the road with cars and not get complaints is if the neighbors were guests, so they're usually invited. It's a thing," Bobby noted. "And if this gets to be too much we can leave."

~*~

**July 6, 2011**

After an enjoyable barbecue and then an adventurous day of Bobby showing Owen the sites in his home state, it was time for Owen to return to New York City. While it had been nice for him to get away, he did miss the apartment, the firehouse, and most of all, his sons.

When Owen landed in New York, his first reaction was to go by the station, but he knew he had a shift starting the next day, so he was going to take the last little bit of free time he had to relax at home.

When he reached the apartment and paid the taxi driver, he headed inside the lobby of his apartment with his keycard and swung by his mailbox to check the mail. The box was empty, which was odd for them since he had the key and the spare was in his apartment. " _Gone how many days and no mail?_ " he thought, " _that's odd._ " Shaking off his curiosity, he continued through the lobby to the elevators and climbed on when one of the residents stepped off.

Heading up to the 13th floor, Owen followed the familiar path to his door and when he reached it, he heard the familiar sounds of his sons' video games, but they both should be in California, so there was no reason he should be hearing it. Finding his door unlocked, he pushed it open and stepped inside to find the two boys in question sitting on the couch, playing their games, "what the hell is going on here?" Owen exclaimed, trying not to sound mad, but he couldn't deny he was shocked.

"Dad!" Tyler exclaimed, jumping up after pausing the game and rushing towards him and giving him a tight hug, "where have you been?"

"On a trip. The better question is why are you two here?" He glanced between Tyler and then Evan, "you're supposed to be in California for almost 3 more weeks."

Tyler groaned as he hugged his dad, "don't make us talk about it," he murmured.

Owen could tell his son was not himself; he expected that, but he also needed to know what happened, "I'm sure it's not fun, but Tyler, your mom and I had an agreement and you're still a minor for another six months. What happened?"

"I told him you'd say that," Evan added, looking at Tyler as he hugged Owen.

Tyler huffed, "it's mom. She's always working. Why bother inviting me to come to visit her if every time we try to see each other she's on her phone the majority of the time with work stuff? I got fed up and I was trying to make the most of it and Evan's parents were being assholes, so why bother staying in a place we don't want to be. We love Grandma and Grandpa and they felt bad that mom and Evan's parents were acting like that, and they didn't want to see us miserable, so they bought us plane tickets home. We got in yesterday. I thought you'd be here because you weren't at the station when we stopped by, but they said you weren't scheduled for a shift until tomorrow," Tyler took a deep breath, "honestly we were starting to get a little worried but knew we couldn't file a missing person's report until you've been missing 72-hours, so we were waiting for that, but we almost called your friend at the police station to see if he could look for you. I saw that your travel bag was gone, but you didn't leave a note or anything."

"I wasn't expecting anyone to need me to leave a note or I would have left one," Owen smirked, pressing a kiss to the top of his son's head, "I went to visit my friend Bobby in Minnesota for a few days over the holiday. I needed to get away."

"Is everything okay?" Evan asked, looking at him, "you're not having a midlife crisis or anything, are you?"

"I think he had one last year, so he's not due for another for a few more years," Tyler replied, "I hope."

Owen glanced at the coffee table that had what looked like a few days worth of food take-out boxes on them, "yeah, it was just a rough month, so I needed to get away to clear my head. I'll be okay, but I'd be better now if you guys would pick up a little. At least take the dirty food boxes to the garbage compactor," he motioned around, but when neither moved, he rested a hand on each of their shoulders, "I promise. I'm okay."

Tyler eyed his dad, looking him up and down for a moment, before nodding, "alright. I'm going to believe you now, but if you're not, you gotta tell us, okay?"

Owen nodded, "deal."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N3: PSA, lol, those numbers are not real. Well, they might be, but you won’t get the people you’re looking for. They are a combination of the area codes for where the characters are living at the time of this story and the birthdays of Rob Lowe and Peter Krause.  
> A/N4: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It’s a little longer than we expected, but it’s been fun writing them! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! We appreciate the support! And if you have something you’d like to see in this fic, universe, or somewhere else, let us know! We may be able to work it in.


	4. Homecoming King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 ~ Austin, We Have A Problem & 911 (TV) 3x18 - ‘What’s Next’; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer: We don't own 911 or 911: Lone Star! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~

**August 25, 2011**

Bobby,

Sorry for the lack of communication. It's been crazy both at the Strand household and the firehouse.

When I got home from Minnesota, the boys were home. That was completely unexpected! Neither of them were having a great time, so my parents, who they were staying with, bought them tickets home… And I got an earful from my ex, but all I care about are the boys, so she can be mad at me all she wants.

Tyler started his senior year of high school. How the hell is my youngest a senior in high school? It seems like just yesterday I was teaching him how to walk... Anyways, he was voted team captain for the varsity team. He had an awesome first game and can't wait to see what the season will bring that team; they are good! As for Evan, he had to medically retire from soccer. It's been hard to watch him sit on the sidelines, but he knows that this was the best decision for him. It was a hard couple of days in the household trying to come to that conclusion. 

The firehouse is doing well. We've been super busy with crazy calls. I just have to shake my head at how stupid people can be. We did have a call where we had to work with the NYPD and let me tell you the PC's son is an arrogant ass. But also some of the calls have been so regular that it's been nice to know exactly how we need to respond. Also we have a few probies starting in our house next week and I am not exactly excited about it. 

Owen

~*~

**September 9, 2011**

Owen,

It's completely okay! I'm back to work, so I'm busy, too. Apparently the guys didn't remember that while I was off work, they still had to fill out AND complete AARs so that's been a headache trying to get done, but I'm getting there.

I bet that was a huge surprise finding the boys home, but I'm sure you were glad to see them. I could tell you were missing them when you were here.

Sorry to hear about Evan not being able to play, but I'm glad the school will still honor the scholarship for him! Tyler is a senior? Crazy! Pretty soon you'll have two adult children on your hands!

I have had to deal with a handful of annoying or arrogant cops, so I feel your pain. And by PC, are you meaning the Police Commissioner? And if so, wow! What's it like to have to deal with him? Does he act like a spoiled brat? Or just a know-it-all?

There's no mistaking what's coming up in a few days and I just want to extend my condolences again. If you need to talk, you know my number. I can be an ear if you want to talk to someone, fire captain to fire captain, but I'd also understand if you'd like to just spend the day with your boys. This job is definitely dangerous and you and everyone you worked with went through hell that day and I know I wasn't there, but I've gone through my own loss of fellow firefighters. It's not easy to deal with, but just know I'm here.

Bobby

~*~

**September 11, 2011**

**10 Year Anniversary**

**Owen:** I just got your email. Thanks! That really meant a lot. I appreciate the offer, but I'm spending the day with the boys. Took them to the memorial. Introduced them to some of the families of the people we lost that day. Now we're driving out to Long Island and will stay out there tonight; I'm letting them play hooky from school tomorrow. I'll reach out again soon!

**Bobby:** No worries and take time with your family. That's most important. We can talk anytime.

~*~

**October 1, 2011**

Bobby,

When I said soon, I didn't think it'd take this long! Sorry about that. Evan has been studying like crazy to get into the education program and he's been roping Tyler and I into helping him. Tyler's been filling out his application to the fire academy. That scares me, but makes me proud all at the same time.

Thus far, knock on wood, Tyler's soccer team is undefeated and odds are in their favor to win the championship this year; that would be an amazing thing for him to do his senior year!

My ex has highly requested, translation, threatened, that if Tyler doesn't spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with her and her family this year, she's going to take me to court, say that I forced her to let Tyler live with me, and then make me pay all the child support to her that I've not paid since he's lived with me. He turns 18 in early December, and he doesn't want to, but he's not going to let me pay all that back, so I think he's going to agree to it. I'm not happy about it, but I know this is her way of getting back for what happened over the summer. He's lived with me since the beginning of high school and we'd had a reasonable deal that I wouldn't pay since he'd be living with me, as long as we alternated holidays. Yes, he'll be 18 before Christmas, but she's a lawyer. She can find ways, I'm sure, to ruin our lives even more, so as much as I don't want Tyler to be put in the middle, if this is the last few months of it, then I guess we have to deal with it. At least I'll still have Evan for the holidays.

Enough of my venting. Hope you're doing well. How's your back?

Any snow yet?

Owen

~*~

**October 31, 2011**

Owen,

Oh shit! Your ex sounds like a bitch! And she's a lawyer? You're lucky you are divorced! I don't think there's any way you could win legally if you tried to fight her on it. I'm sorry Tyler is put in the middle, but thankfully he's almost 18, so you won't have to deal with her stipulations or custody requests much longer.

At least you still have Evan. I hope you two will be able to spend the day together or maybe you guys could have Thanksgiving and Christmas a few days later with Tyler.

We've gotten some snow, but we're surprised that it's melted away after a few days. We know a big storm is coming, but not exactly sure what day it'll hit, so we're making sure all the trucks are prepped and ready for driving in the snow. Putting chains on a firetruck is no fun!

So glad to hear the soccer season is going so well for Tyler's team. Text me updates on the season and how you and the boys are doing! I'm sure the holiday season will be busy, so I don't know if I'll be doing a lot of emails.

Bobby

~*~

**November 10, 2011**

**Owen:** Tyler's team is still undefeated and are the number one seed in the playoffs. This means they will be able to stay at home for most if not the entire playoffs. I overheard Tyler tell his brother that he did not have to go to the games if it was too painful for him to watch. Of course, Evan told me this later, but we will both be supporting him throughout the playoffs as much as he will allow us to. 

**Bobby:** That's amazing to hear about Tyler's team! And Evan is willing to go? He's come a long way since his injury! It's not always easy to do that when you've lost something you love. It's been snowing off and on here, but no major accumulation yet. Figure that will come around the time my wife wants to take a trip for the kid's Christmas break.

**Owen:** I am pretty sure Evan would do almost anything his brother asked. Those two can be scary at times. However, most of the time they would do anything for each other. Evan knows how important these next few games are for Tyler. T won't say it but I think he would be pretty upset if his brother was not there to support him, he'd say he understands but you know... We haven't had any major snow yet here either and I am hoping it holds until after the new year because the holidays here with snow, while beautiful can be interesting. I mean that's how the universe goes, isn't it? When you want to go somewhere during the winter, it snows. ;)

**Bobby:** You've got yourself two amazing kids. I look forward to meeting them one day! You're doing great with two teen boys. I'm learning a lot from you… And even some of your advice is working on some of the younger guys at the station! I swear, sometimes they act like they're still in high school!

**Owen:** I swear once some guys hit 20 they revert back to the teen years. Idiots. All of them! But I love them! Oh, and guess what? Tyler was voted homecoming king! Needless to say, Evan still is teasing him about it!

**Bobby:** LOL! You are not wrong! I have seen that happen so many times! And homecoming king? Awesome! With what you've said about their relationship, I'm not surprised Evan has been teasing him. Congratulations to Tyler, though; that's a big deal your senior year!

**Bobby:** Speaking of boys teasing each other and reverting to childhood. We have a woman on one of the shifts here at the station. She walks in the room and anyone under the age of 40 or who's single has eyes that go right for… Well, you know what I mean. She just laughs it off, but I don't want my guys thinking like that. Any advice in that department? And how are the boys doing in school? Are you going to try to enjoy the holidays this year, even if Tyler is with his mom?

**Owen:** Um my advice is... Um... I'll get back to that. LOL The boys are doing great in school Evan just found the other day he got into the Early Education cohort and his course load will be a bit less than it has been because each class requires quite a bit. But I guess he was told that his application was accepted almost right away because there isn't a lot of interest from males for Early Childhood Education. Tyler is also doing really well in school, straight A's and taking some honors classes. He also found out he will be part of the fall cohort at the fire academy next year. I am nervous for him. Well if the team makes it to the semis and finals, they will fall right around Thanksgiving. So we will either have to put up with her, or she will choose not to support him. So I have no clue what the plans are...

**Bobby** : Wow! That's awesome! Wish them well for me! Yeah the fire academy is no joke and I can't imagine my kid doing it. Hopefully Evan can keep you distracted from worrying about Tyler. I'm confident that Tyler is going to do great through the process. As for not knowing what the holidays bring, I get that. I usually wait until closer to the holiday to figure out if I'm working. I love spending time with my family, but if it means one of my guys has to work that doesn't want to, then I try to cover for him. My wife understands and we always make the most out of it wherever I'm not working.

**Owen** : I have no clue what the holidays hold yet. Well I gotta go, I don't hear anything coming from the boys and I'm suspicious. LOL

~*~

**November 20, 2011**

**Owen:** Just a short message! Tyler's team won and made it into the championship!

**Bobby:** Congratulations to them and here's to hoping for another 'W'! Cheers and wish them well for me!

**Owen:** Will do! We're off to celebrate! 

~*~

**December 4, 2011**

**Owen:** Wow...It's been a crazy couple of weeks. My ex-wife has been in town for the past two weeks to support Tyler for the playoffs, the first time she has done that since she left. But at least she is here. We had a quiet Thanksgiving, just myself and Evan. My parents and siblings were here for the championship game which was a crazy game. But the result was in our favor. It was the first championship for the school. On top of all that, Tyler was named first team all league and player of the year. But he was also named MVP of the playoffs. I'm not sure who is more proud of Tyler, Evan or I. 

**Bobby:** Oh wow! It sounds like it has been crazy! What an amazing win for Tyler and his team; especially since this is the final time playing soccer in school! I'm so glad he was recognized for his abilities and you both can wear those smiles proudly for as long as you'd like! Just don't start competing over Tyler. I don't think he'd take too kindly to that, LOL. Please congratulate him! I ended up being off for thanksgiving day, so I was able to spend it with my family. Definitely grateful for the time home with them. I'm sorry you weren't able to spend it with Tyler, but I'm sure Evan appreciated celebrating it with someone.

**Owen:** While it was quiet, it was nice to have the calm. My family is a bit of a handful, especially my baby sister Lexi. I love her to death, but damn she is a handful. I am glad they were here, but I think Evan and Tyler are glad she is back in Santa Monica. LOL. I did hear from my ex and my lawyer, Tyler gets to spend Christmas Eve with us and then will be back for New Years. I hope I don't have to work Christmas day, as I really don't want to leave Evan all alone. 

**Bobby:** Oh man, I have family like that, too! I can just hear the stress in your text from just those few lines about your sister! Sounds like it's a good thing she's back home. Sorry you can't spend all of the holiday with Tyler, but at least you get Christmas Eve with him. And isn't he turning 18 soon? So thankfully you won't have to deal with the ex drama much longer. And if you do end up having to work, take Evan with you. He probably won't care where you guys spend it, as long as you can be together. And what part of New Year? NYE? Or will he be back next year?

**Owen:** Smartass! LOL Don't even say next year, I don't want to think about him being gone for a year. I meant NYE. But that is a great idea about having Evan at the station with me. I may bring that up to him. I mean I happen to know the boss, oh wait! LOL. And this is the last year we have to deal with ex drama as Tyler turns 18 in three days. She used the school technicality in court, however the judge wasn't buying it. Tyler said he would give her these holidays as long as he wasn't forced to do anymore after this calendar year. I was proud of him for standing up to her and didn't piss the judge off either.

**Bobby:** Someone's gotta keep you on your toes! And Tyler definitely sounds like your son! Evan, too! They really lucked out when they got you for a dad… I gotta head in for a shift, so I'll catch you later. If I don't talk to you again before the holidays, hopefully you and Evan can make the most of them without Tyler.

~*~

**December 26, 2011**

**Bobby:** Well, I honestly meant to text over the past few weeks, but it's been crazy. Snow really hit us and not all my guys live in town, so sometimes they're stuck home for a few days before they can get the roads cleared enough. We ain't fancy enough to have a subway system, LOL! Ended up not having to work on Christmas morning, but I went in yesterday afternoon and I'm just getting off today. Wanted to make sure anyone who wanted to be home could be. Hope you and Evan were able to manage an enjoyable holiday without Tyler and that he's doing okay with being stuck with his mom.

**Owen:** The subway ain't all it's cracked up to be. LOL it's late 85 percent of the time. Thus making me and millions of others also late. But oh well. At least it felt like Christmas for you, it was in the low 40s, honestly just waiting on some snow. Evan and I spent most of the day at the firehouse because I was on call. It was a good change and I may have even swayed him to firefighting. Oh man, both of my sons as firefighters, I'm not sure I could handle that. There are not enough hair products to hide the grays from that. It was quiet, but enjoyable. We celebrated before Tyler left on the 24th. As for Tyler, I think he had a good holiday. He did message both Evan and I that he missed us, but that we needed to stay out of trouble. Not sure where he got that. LOL Happy Holidays and Have a safe New Years!

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N3: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We’ve got plenty of ideas for the next few chapters, and we know some of you may be confused as to why this is tagged Buddie and Tarlos, but we promise all will be clear in a few chapters! Please let us know what you think and thank you all for your love and support! We may not be able to reply to everyone, but we do read them all and are so encouraged by all the comments!


	5. Family Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 ~ Austin, We Have A Problem & 911 (TV) 3x18 - ‘What’s Next’; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer: We don't own 911 or 911: Lone Star! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~
> 
> A/N3: Congratulations to those who figured out ‘Blue Bloods’ and ‘Danny Reagan’! This is how we met, through our mutual love for Donnie Wahlberg, Blue Bloods, and New Kids On The Block!

**January 10, 2012**

**Owen:** Please help me restrain myself from killing my kids. They are idiots and I don't know where they learned it but damn...

 **Bobby:** Oh God, what happened? Don't tell me the fire department was involved!

 **Owen:** No Fire Department, Police, or EMTs were involved, thank God. However, an official vehicle was involved.

 **Bobby:** Uh, I'm not sure if I should be worried or laughing. I'm leaning towards laughing, but that may change. Should I even ask what happened?

 **Owen:** So, I had a long shift the other day, I thought I would not need my captain's vehicle for the shift because I really don't like to use it. It stays parked at the station most of the time. It was there when we went out for a call, and then it was gone when we came back. I just assumed that one of the other captains or rank had come to get it...

 **Bobby:** The official vehicle. Oh no... *shakes head* I have a feeling I know where this is going. Did someone 'borrow' it?

 **Owen:** They didn't just borrow it. They took it out for a joy ride, probably to the Hamptons by the looks of the mileage I had to log. I also remember hearing them talking about going to hang out with Evan's friends from the soccer team as it was one last bash before the new semester started. So, I have two idiots!

 **Bobby:** I don't really think idiots is the word. Maybe dumbasses? LOL! What kind of trouble are they going to be in?

 **Owen:** Oh, they don't know I know. I'm hanging onto that for the future.

~*~

**February 8, 2012, 5am**

**Bobby:** I'm not exactly sure if you had a full moon out there last night, but we had it here and it's been crazy! We've had calls all night!

 **Owen:** I swear full moons bring out the crazies! We were the same here, did not have time to sit down for a meal. I think the longest we were back at the station before being called out was 45 minutes. I need sleep or coffee.

 **Bobby:** Yes! I need one of them, too! At least when I go home from shift, my kids will be at school and I can sleep.

 **Owen:** Oh silence? That sounds nice. If the boys are up, I will hear cursing, and if they aren't I will be cursed at for waking them up. Damn teenagers, well a teenager and young adult. I will have to dump the boys out of bed because I bet they will not be up when I get home. I should start bribing Tyler to be out the door by 7. I wonder if that would work...

 **Bobby:** You have to do bribing at their age? Great! It never ends! My shift just keeps getting worse! 

**Owen:** Yeah, it just gets more expensive. 

**Bobby:** Of course it does. I'm definitely taking notes about this! And knowing my wife, she'll easily go for it and I'll be the mean one for not letting them get something.

 **Owen:** The reason I am divorced, twice. 

**Bobby:** Twice? How did I not know this?

 **Owen:** Gwyneth, was my first wife and Tyler's mom. He was 10 when we divorced. I kind of jumped into a relationship really fast after that and was remarried by the time he was 12. About two years later, that marriage was over. Kelli was great with Tyler, and is still in touch for major life things.

 **Bobby:** Oh, I see. Wow! Learning more layers of you every day! Sorry it didn't last, but glad she and Tyler got along. How did Tyler handle the divorce?

 **Owen:** Kelli and I still talk because before we were married, we were friends. She understands the profession, being an EMT herself. We were in different houses, so we never saw each other. One day we just realized it wasn't working. It was a pretty clean-cut divorce. Tyler took it pretty well. Well, my shift just ended and I hear a bed calling my name.

~*~

**March 13, 2012**

**Bobby:** When you and your first ex got divorced, how did you know it was coming to an end? Did it just happen or was it a long process? My wife and I have been arguing more about my drinking and she never had a problem with it in the past. It seems like since I recovered from my back injury, she's been on me more for it.

 **Owen:** We did argue every day. It was about the most inane things. Like taking the garbage out. But it was also about how I was never there for Tyler either. I came home one day, and she has her bags packed and one for Tyler. On the table were divorce papers. She took T with her for a month and then showed up at the firehouse with him. Said he was more my son than hers and we split custody until he was 16 until he was with me full time. Has your drinking gotten worse? 

**Bobby:** I don't think so. I mean, it's a shot of whiskey and a beer when I get home. And I never drink and drive. And definitely don't do it around the kids. I don't think it's gotten worse. The same as always. I've tried talking to her, but then she gets mad at me for asking questions. I'm trying to figure out why she's upset. I can tell something's wrong and I'm starting to worry that I'll come home to papers on the table, you know?

 **Owen:** Maybe ask if seeking help together would be something she is interested in. While you don't let the kids see you drunk, it is taking time away from the family. And I know that this job takes us away from our family quite a bit already.

 **Bobby:** Yeah, that's a good point. I'll talk to her as soon as I can. I just don't get what changed. I thought it might be because she was upset I got hurt and was off work for so long, but she's always supported me being a firefighter and being in this line of work. I love her and my kids and I don't want to be apart from them, but she's not talking to me about what's wrong so I can fix it.

 **Owen:** Talk to her. Don't do it while the kids are home or sleeping. If you want to make it work, that's the one piece of advice I can give you. 

**Bobby:** Alright, thanks. Hope your day goes well. Appreciate the advice. Sorry for dropping this on you, but I didn't want to talk to anyone at work about it, in case it got back to her.

 **Owen:** I completely understand and you're welcome. That's what friends are for.

~*~

**May 4, 2012**

It was rare that Owen had a three day weekend. And sitting at home on a Friday morning, with no need to rush anywhere, he was looking forward to the coming days with his sons. That was until Tyler's school called. They were concerned because he'd missed the first few classes that morning and it wasn't like him to miss them without a call from Owen. Owen played it off as he was apologetic he 'forgot' to call them sooner to explain Tyler wasn't feeling well and would be staying home that day.

What Owen didn't understand was where his son was. He knew Evan was at school and would be home soon, but Tyler had gone to 'school' like normal that morning. He had no idea where his son was, if he wasn't in class.

Immediately, he called Tyler's phone, which he wasn't surprised went right to voicemail and then sent a string of concerned text messages to him, before calling Evan.

"Hey, dad, everything alright?" Evan greeted.

"Is Tyler with you?" Owen asked quickly.

"No, why? What's going on?" Evan responded.

Owen took a deep breath and explained what little he knew, "are you sure he didn't say anything to you about skipping school for something today? I mean, I know the school year is almost over, so I wouldn't be surprised if he and some of the seniors had a skip day, but he'd say something to us, right?"

"I don't think it was that. That was last week and he didn't skip for it," Evan admitted, "and today he got off at his usual stop for school. Do you need me to come home?"

"Uh," Owen thought for a moment, "not yet, can you go check a few places on your way? I'm worried about him, but I don't want to leave yet, in case he comes home."

~*~

Three hours later, Owen and Evan were pacing the living room. Owen was panicking that Tyler had been abducted, and while Evan didn't think that had happened, he was equally worried about his little brother. The two tried their best to keep each other calm and continued to try Tyler's phone, with no response.

Just as Owen was about to call the police and report him missing, they heard a thud outside the door, some keys jingling and cursing about not finding the right key. Owen and Evan exchanged glances and moved towards the door, just as it flew open and Tyler stumbled inside.

"Tyler!" Owen gasped, moving forward to catch him before he face-planted on the floor.

"Dad?" Tyler slurred, "why not at work?"

Though the father's side of him wanted to go off on his son, the first-responder part kicked into overdrive and looked into his son's eyes, "Tyler, what did you take?" He begged, seeing the tell-tale signs of drugs in him; the red eyes, the slurring, and the lack of alcohol smell.

With his limited coordination, Tyler shrugged, "today was a white pill."

"Today? You mean this has happened before?" Owen's eyes widened in shock as he guided his son to the couch.

"Yeah," Tyler laughed, "so many other times, I just learned how to hide it. I'm just usually high at school."

Owen blinked in shock, but knew that he couldn't react to his son at the moment. He had to help him down from his high. "Hey, kiddo. Why don't we get you to bed? You look tired," he noted, hoping his son took the hint.

"It's why I came home," Tyler nodded, pushing himself to stand, but struggling.

Evan and Owen helped him stand and directed him to his room. Once there, while Evan pulled the blankets back, Owen got Tyler out of his shoes and pants, before guiding him to lay down.

"Thanks, pops," Tyler grinned, grabbing at his pillow.

"Get some sleep," Owen replied, pulling the blankets over him.

Tyler settled into his bed and waved at him, before closing his eyes, and surprisingly fell asleep quickly.

Owen took a deep breath and sighed, "can you get a bottle of water for him?"

"Yeah, of course," Even nodded, shifting out of the room, but before he left completely, he glanced back at them and saw Owen hovering over Tyler. Suddenly feeling like he was intruding on them, Evan continued on his task, unable to shake the feeling that he shouldn't be there. For the first time since he moved in with them, he felt like he didn't belong. Trying to push those thoughts aside, he got the water and returned to the room, setting the bottle of water on his nightstand, "um, I... I'll give you some space," he murmured, turning on his heel to leave.

"Evan, you don't have to go," Owen replied, looking up at him, which is when he noticed Evan had the look on his face he usually only wore when he'd been around his parents, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Evan shook his head, "don't worry about me. Worry about your son."

"You are my son," Owen replied easily, yet firmly, "what's wrong?"

Evan bit his lip, looking at Owen, "it's... I... I don't want to be in the way."

"You're not in the way. _What's wrong_?" Owen asked for a third time, hoping Evan would answer him.

"I should have caught on to this sooner. I should have been around more. I shouldn't have spent so much time on campus. I should have spent more time with him. I should have said something when I first thought something was wrong, but I didn't because he'd just broken up with his ex and I thought he was just bummed," Evan sighed, slumping down into TK's desk chair nearby. "I would understand if you blame me because I blame me."

"Evan, I could never blame you. You are not at fault here. You're not his parent. I am. If anyone should be blamed, it's me and his mother. Please don't take this on yourself," Owen begged, "and I definitely don't blame you at all, so stop thinking that."

Evan always did his best to keep his emotions in check, because he didn't want anyone to see him break, but as Owen spoke to him, as a real parent should, he couldn't help getting choked up, "I... but he's my brother. I feel like I failed him."

"You didn't fail him. We didn't fail him, because we're here and we love him," Owen told him, though he wasn't sure who he was trying to tell more; Evan or himself, "and we're gonna be there helping him get through this as a family."

~*~

**May 8, 2012**

**Owen:** Hope everything is alright with you. It's been an interesting few weeks here. On one hand, Evan made the Dean's list for the last quarter. He keeps making us more proud every day. Tyler, while he also has made me proud, also has made Evan and I very concerned. It's going to be some tough love for a while. I had the day off a couple of days ago, I was enjoying the peace and quiet when Tyler stumbled into the apartment high out of his mind.

 **Bobby:** Damn, is he alright? Are you alright?

 **Owen:** Evan knew something was up he just didn't know how to approach the subject. I keep telling myself it could have been worse. But, how could I have missed this?

 **Bobby:** Hey, you didn't miss this. You are a good dad. How was Evan with all of this?

 **Owen:** He was upset he didn't see it earlier. As Tyler slept it off we had a good heart to heart. Hopefully, we caught this before it gets too bad.

 **Bobby:** If you want to chat I am here to listen. But all I can tell you is just be there for both your boys. It sounds like they will need you in different capacities.

~*~

**June 10, 2012**

**Owen:** Well now both of my sons are high school graduates. I may be a bit more verklempt than usual. Because I don't recall ever giving either of them permission to grow up. Well technically I couldn't control Evan, because he moved in after high school, but Tyler on the other hand, it seems like just yesterday he was learning to walk. And today he graduated with honors and he is also four weeks sober.

 **Bobby:** Congratulations, dad! That's a major milestone for any parent! Tyler graduated with honors? Awesome! Congrats to him and I'm so glad he's doing better! I forgot what his plans are for after school, because didn't you say he wasn't going to college?

 **Owen:** He was accepted into the Fire Academy, and he starts July 9th. I'll admit I am a bit nervous for him, but if it's what he wants to do. I'll support him. And I am not going to pull strings to get him at my station.

 **Bobby:** You don't want him at your station? Or you just don't want to play favorites? I can understand both reasons, though. Good on him. Being a firefighter is not for everyone. But honestly, I hope he ends up at your station and if you two are close, he may request that.

 **Owen:** I'd love to have him at my station, I just don't want to pull strings to get him there. 

**Bobby:** I get that. How is Evan handling that transition? Is he doing alright with it? How many years of school does he have left?

 **Owen:** Evan has been doing great in school. He has a year and a half left, he is taking courses this summer so that he can finish early. Still making Dean's or President's list every quarter. But I think he may be doubting a few things right now. I'm not going to push him on it but I'm worried about him.

 **Bobby:** Ah, I remember being his age. Not really sure if I wanted to continue on, or do something else. I know you'll be there for him, and I'm sure he'll come to you when he's ready to talk about it.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N4: We hope you enjoyed this chapter! We’ve enjoyed writing this story and are encouraged by all the kudos and comments, even if we’re not able to reply to all of them! Thanks for the support and hope you continue to stick with us! We have a lot planned for this story and many more!


	6. "First of many ‘take your son to work’ days"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 ~ Austin, We Have A Problem & 911 (TV) 3x18 - ‘What’s Next’; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer: We don't own 911 or 911: Lone Star! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~
> 
> A/N3: A little shorter than the other chapters, but we wanted to keep the years separate. Enjoy!

**September 6, 2012**

**Bobby:** Just reaching out to see how everything is in your neck of the woods. Things are a bit crazy here. The summer was hot humid and full of idiots trying to pull stupid stunts. And of course we had to respond to them. How are you? How are the boys?

**Owen:** Wow has it really been three months since we talked last? Damn I am sorry for falling off the face of the earth. The summer here was crazy. It seemed life every shift something crazy came up. I mean we had to rescue someone from the rigging of Bring It On: The Musical, because they got stuck. The show went on, but I have never had to do a rescue like that before. You know what they say, you can't fix stupid. I'm busy but alright. I only ever see the inside of my apartment and my station at the moment, but sometimes it's like that. The boys are good. We don't see much of Evan between his course load and friends, he's rarely ever around. He's doing great in school and is on track to graduate in March. TK, as Tyler wants to be called now, is top of his class at the academy. He has the pick of almost any station. Before I was worried sick about T, but now, Evan concerns me the most.

**Bobby:** TK? What's with the new change?

**Owen:** Apparently there were like five Tylers in his academy class. So, he goes by TK now. I swear, he used to like his name. Someday I will get used to it...

**Bobby:** I get the T part of his name, but K?

**Owen:** His name is Tyler Kennedy. I'm just gonna roll with it.

**Bobby:** Well, as long as it means his real name, I guess it's okay. LOL At least he didn't come up with some random one like 'Skye' or something crazy.

**Owen:** Sure, we'll go with that.

**Bobby:** What's up with Evan? Seems like he's doing well enough to be worried. Unless there's something else going on you haven't talked about yet.

**Owen:** Not really going on, but I think he's feeling a little lost without his brother to hang out with. He's used to TK being around, after school, but now when he gets home he's so focused on training and reading, he doesn't really have much time to go out. So, Evan's been staying home to do homework and then when he's done, he'll go out with people from school. I'm glad he has friends, and I know TK feels bad, but this won't be forever. Just until he's out of the academy, but then it'll be when his work schedule falls. I don't want the boys to drift apart.

**Bobby:** The way you talk about them, I think that will be hard to do. They seem very close. Evan may not deal with change as well as others do, that's all. At least he's going out to be with people, but I suppose that can be equally concerning, because you don't know them do you?

**Owen:** Well, I wasn't worried about them until you said that. 

**Bobby:** I don't think he'll go rob a bank. He has a solid head on his shoulders. But we do know he has a history of 'borrowing' someone's vehicle. Maybe he will do that again.

**Owen:** You're not helping Minnesota!

**Bobby:** Whoever said I was here to help, New York? LOL You know I'm just giving you a hard time. Your boys are good kids and give them some time. They'll figure it out themselves.

**Owen:** Yeah, you're right.

~*~

**September 29, 2012**

**Owen:** (Picture attached) well, we're here! TK graduated from the academy today and starts Monday at his station of choice, the 252. He's gonna be my Probie! Evan and I couldn't be more proud of him! (The picture attached is of both Owen and TK wearing their dress uniforms, with TK between Owen and Evan, all of them smiling.)

~*~

**October 1, 2012**

**Bobby:** Best of luck on the first of many 'take your son to work' days!

**Owen:** LOL! That's one way to look at it! Honestly, I trust his training, but I'm his dad. It's gonna be weird.

**Bobby:** I don't think NYFD would allow your son to join you at your firehouse, if they didn't trust you to figure it out.

~*~

**November 22, 2012**

**Owen:** Happy Thanksgiving! TK, Evan and I made dinner for the crew. It was edible. I think everyone liked Evan's dishes the best. Much of the squad already knew him, but they are getting to know him better as he has been spending a lot of time here. Mostly after classes, but before heading home. I think an empty house still haunts him a bit.

**Bobby:** Happy Thanksgiving! I'm glad you and your boys were able to spend it together, with your fire family! It's understandable Evan would feel that way and at least he's willing to spend time with you guys at the station. Hopefully he and Tyler. Dang I'm doing it. Hopefully he and TK have worked out what was keeping them distant for a while. Not working this year so my wife, kids, and I are going to our families' for the holiday.

**Owen:** The boys aren't quite back to where they used to be, but they are better. Evan hasn't spent as much time with his friends. I don't ask. I'm just glad to see him more. Have a great time seeing the family, hopefully it doesn't get too crazy. I know thanksgiving with my parents and siblings would be way too busy. 

**Bobby:** Thankfully we're only spending a short time at my wife's parent's place. Mine is a little more tolerable. My wife's mom still isn't a big fan of her son-in-law (me).

**Owen:** Eat lots of turkey, be safe, and have fun!

~*~

**December 1, 2012**

**Owen:** Well, TK and I just had a weird conversation with Evan and I'm not sure what to think.

**Bobby:** Am I going to get any details or you gonna leave me hanging?

**Owen:** Evan just told us he's going to visit his sister for a few weeks around Christmas, since he'll be on break from school.

**Bobby:** He has a sister? I didn't know that. That sounds like a great idea for him.

**Owen:** If you knew all the details, which are not mine to tell, you'd think otherwise. She is a nice woman and very smart, an RN, but there's a lot of drama in her marriage and I'd hate to see Evan hurt.

**Bobby:** Oh, wow! Sorry to hear that, but hopefully if he's visiting, something is working out. I can't believe he'd go if he thought he'd get hurt. And I'm sure you're worried, too, because he's not going to be with you guys for Christmas.

**Owen:** Yeah, there's that, too. I just... I don't know how to feel. Of course, I want him to have a relationship with her, but not with her husband. That's all I can say.

~*~

**December 28, 2012**

**Owen:** It was weird not having Evan here for Christmas. While TK and I did have to work, we also wanted to celebrate with him. How was Christmas for you?

**Bobby:** I'm sorry. I ended up working on Christmas as well, so we celebrated it a couple of days before. It was quiet.

**Owen:** I'm worried about Evan because we haven't heard from him at all in the last ten days. He usually doesn't do this. I know it's a reach, but if you see him in your neck of the woods, please just let us know. (Picture attached of Evan).

**Bobby:** Will do.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N4: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We know it’s a little short, but the next chapter is 2013 and we didn’t want to mix the years. Thanks for all the reviews, comments, and kudos! We read them all and really appreciate the support, even if we’re not able to respond to them often.


	7. In Their Twenties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 ~ Austin, We Have A Problem & 911 (TV) 3x18 - ‘What’s Next’; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer: We don't own 911 or 911: Lone Star! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D

**January 2, 2013**

**Owen:** Happy New Year! TK and I worked, but when we got home from our shift on the 1st, Evan was at home. We were so relieved to see him! School starts Monday, so he wanted to get home and settled. He actually was worried that because he had been gone so long he wouldn't be welcomed back. Needless to say, TK and I both assured him he was family and he was always welcome. Sometimes, I worry that I never pushed him into counseling after all the drama with his family.

**Bobby:** Happy New Year! I'm glad Evan is home! I can understand his hesitation and why he'd feel that way, but with you guys, it's a bit of a surprise. Did he tell you why he was gone for so long with no contact?

**Owen:** He's been a little vague about it, but I do know that his phone broke. He didn't explain how it happened, and where he was staying he'd paid for the time and couldn't get a refund, so he didn't want to lose the money. He also doesn't have our numbers memorized, which honestly, he could totally call the easiest one and get connected to me. It's not like he couldn't have called 911.

**Bobby:** (inserts gif of a person nodding their head saying 'true')

**Owen:** LOL! But honestly, both TK and I just wanted to hold him and not let him go, because we were glad he was home safe. 

**Bobby:** I've said it many times, but honestly, he is very lucky to have both of you!

~*~

**March 8, 2013**

**Owen:** So sorry it's been a while since we chatted! It's honestly been crazy. We got hit with several snow storms, we've had some family stuff going on. TK and I have been working a lot of OT to help cover for someone who's been out on medical leave. They are finally back, so we decided since Evan is on Spring Break, next week, that we're taking a vacation. We're not sure where we're going, but both TK and I took the week off.

**Bobby:** That's totally alright! I completely understand and I'm glad you guys are getting some time away. Evan's only got a year left of school, so soak up all the time with your boys that you can!

**Owen:** So true! Hope you're doing well! What's going on in your life?

**Bobby:** A lot... My wife and I have been arguing more. She complains about us not having enough money to get a house, so I've been helping out my apartment building with maintenance and remodels of newly vacant apartments, so it's helping. At least she's not complaining about the money anymore, but now it's more about my drinking, my job, the department... I don't know what to do. Thankfully we're able to keep the peace as much as possible around the kids.

**Owen:** Man, I'm sorry to hear that! Good on you for picking up another job. I know a lot of guys in the department that do construction or maintenance when they're not on shift at the firehouse. As for your wife. I've been there. It seemed like no matter what I did, it was never good enough for my exes. Honestly, the only good thing that came out of my marriages is TK. He and Evan are the best things to ever happen to me.

**Bobby:** I'm right there with you! My kids are the best things! And I do love my wife, but I'm not sure what's going on in her brain and she doesn't seem to want to talk about it. So I'm giving her space and the remodeling and stuff around the apartment complex is definitely good for me. I love working with my hands and it gives me something to do, so I don't have to be at home all the time.

**Owen:** I don't want to rain on your parade, but maybe you need to be around more. I don't know, but me not being around was definitely part of the problem between me and TK's mom.

**Bobby:** Yeah, I do get that.

~*~

**June 27, 2013**

As Owen and TK walked down the hallway, each of them with their hands full of take-out containers, TK couldn't help the excitement as he opened their apartment, "he's gonna flip!"

"Quiet," Owen hissed, glancing around as they entered, hoping Evan was still asleep, "we don't want him to wake up until everything's ready for breakfast."

TK sighed and dropped his duffel bag by the door, "fine."

Owen laughed lightly and followed TK into the kitchen where they set down the bags of food. They'd stopped by Evan's favorite diner to get a wide selection of breakfast items to start their day with, knowing they'd need their energy for the adventure TK and Owen had planned for Evan.

It didn't take long to get their food set out on actual plates; they did have them, but take-out containers were so much easier and less dishes to wash. Once they were finished, and the coffee was brewing, Owen nodded at TK.

TK took the hint and darted down the hallway to Evan's room, not even bothering to knock as he pushed the door open. Stepping inside, he saw his brother sprawled out on his bed, his blanket half on the floor as his face was scrunched up into his pillow. TK moved forward and came to stand next to where his head was and slowly reached out, tugging the pillow out from under his head, "Evan, wake up!" TK announced, tossing the pillow aside and plopping down on the bed next to him.

"Huh, what?" Evan gasped, trying to get his bearings as he was woken from a good dream, "Tyler, what the hell?"

"Come on! It's time to get up! We have a big day planned for you. It is your 21st birthday afterall. Dad and I have breakfast from your favorite diner," he explained, leaning over him.

At the mention of food and now smelling coffee as well, Evan smirked, pushing him away from him, "you stole my pillow!"

"I had to get you up somehow and I sure wasn't going to just _ask_ you to wake up. That would not be any fun," TK replied easily, pulling the comforter away from him, "come on, get up."

Evan groaned, "give me five more minutes!" He retorted, after he saw it was just after 9am, "and what are you doing home? I thought you guys got off at noon today?"

"We got off a few hours early so we could wake you up with breakfast. We'd give you breakfast in bed, but we weren't sure what you wanted, so I think we ordered everything off the breakfast menu that we've seen you order in the past."

"What? You guys didn't have to," Evan tried to sputter out.

"Ev, you should know by now, we celebrate birthdays big in this family," TK explained with a mix of seriousness and playfulness. "Come on, we need to go to the kitchen, because either dad is going to eat all the food or it's going to get cold."

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Evan groaned, though inwardly, he was partially relieved to be spending the day with his family; the only two people besides his sister who wanted to be in his life, even though she had her own relationship drama to deal with, "so what is the plan for the day?" He asked, finally crawling out of bed and standing up after stretching a little.

"Fun," TK replied easily, moving away from the bed and towards the door, "come on, I know you can move faster than that," he laughed, "food, remember?"

"Oh I remember," Evan followed TK as they made their way to the kitchen, finding Owen stuffing a few styrofoam containers in the trash compactors, "hey dad."

"Happy birthday, Evan," Owen greeted, moving over to wrap his arms around him, "today's a big day, too. 21!"

"Yeah, the brat here won't tell me what the plan is beyond food," Evan started, "maybe I can get it out of you?"

"Not yet! After food, it's getting ready for the day and then we might share some details," he smirked, motioning to the dining table, "we're gonna need the energy."

"What the hell is going on? Can someone please tell me? What if my friends want to hang out?" Evan huffed, "though the food looks amazing.

"Your friends can't have you today. Today's family day," TK chimed in as he took his seat and pulled out Evan's seat next to him.

~*~

Two hours later, Evan, TK and Owen showered and changed for the day. All Evan knew was he needed to be in comfortable clothes, so it involved a sport. This made him think they were going to play said sport, but when they made their way to the nearest subway station, which was one heading to Yankee Stadium, he was even more confused.

Once they were on their journey, Owen pulled out an envelope and handed it to Evan, "this is what we're doing this afternoon," he explained.

Taking the envelope, Evan opened it to find three tickets to the New York City FC soccer game at Yankee Stadium, against the Philadelphia Union. The New York team had only just started, so this was their first game, an expedition, so it wasn't an official match, but it was introducing the team to the city, "oh my God! How did you get these?"

"I know a guy," Owen shrugged, "a friend of a friend got me a good deal on seats just a few rows up from the pitch."

"So we're close? Awesome! Thanks, dad!" Evan grinned, shifting to hug Owen quickly.

Owen returned the hug and smiled, "you're welcome."

~*~

After arriving at the stadium, with plenty of time to spare, they looked around; it was Yankee Stadium after all, but soon found their seats. Evan admitted he wasn't sure who he wanted to root for; Philadelphia, the team that was closest to where he grew up, or New York's team, representing the new city he was calling home and had found a family in.

The New York City FC was a new team, so new that this wasn't even an official game, but one to introduce the team to the city it'd be representing. It was one that Owen used some of his connections to get tickets for that specific game, and made sure he and TK would have the whole day off so they could enjoy it with Evan; he'd never turn 21 again and they wanted to make sure he enjoyed his birthday.

"Any idea who you're going to root for?" TK asked curiously as they relaxed in their seats before the game started.

Evan thought for a long moment. He had reasons for cheering for either team, but the more he gathered his thoughts, the more he knew what he'd do, "New York. I am from Pennsylvania, yes, but the memories I have aren't the greatest. Here, we all get to start something together, with a new team. That's definitely a reason to celebrate."

~*~

**June 30, 2013**

**Owen:** Long time no talk! How's life in Minnesota? Everything going alright?

**Bobby:** Yeah it has been a while! Life is okay. Have some good days and bad days. Been working at the station and when I'm not there, I've been helping do the remodels here at the apartments. I talked to my wife and asked if she wanted me to quit, but she decided that she'd rather be a stay-at-home mom and liked the extra income I was getting, so we agreed I should keep doing it.

**Owen:** I'm glad you guys talked! A second income is never a bad idea, but I just wanted you to make sure you were taking it for the right reasons, and if it's to support your family and your wife supports you, then go for it!

**Bobby:** Yeah, thanks! How are you doing?

**Owen:** Life's definitely an adventure! Evan turned 21 the other day, so TK and I took him to an expedition soccer game at Yankee Stadium for a new local team. He loved it. Then after that, we came back and we celebrated at home with food, cake, and some drinks.

**Bobby:** That's awesome! Wish him a happy belated birthday from me! What kind of drinks?

**Owen:** Alcoholic, but given the past events with TK, he chose to skip it. 

~*~

**October 1, 2013**

**Owen:** Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day I'd get to welcome my son into the firehouse as a firefighter. His probationary period has come to an end and he's now an official firefighter! Definitely proud of him, but I'm his dad. I can't help but worry, too! Evan is well into his senior year and is on track to graduate in March, though he won't do the commencement ceremony until June when it's held. The summer was busy with people on vacations and trying to balance home time with the boys. Things are settling down with vacations, so fewer people are out and I feel like the firehouse is back in order more. How's everything in Minnesota?

**Bobby:** My kids are growing like weeds, so I'm trying to hang onto them this age for as long as I can, LOL! Congrats to TK and Evan! Sounds like both of them are doing great! Of course, you're allowed to worry, but just make sure you don't let it show on the job.

**Owen:** Very true! I try to hide it... Not doing a good job at it, as I've been told.

**Bobby:** We can't be experts at everything, LOL!

~*~

**November 28, 2013**

**Owen:** Happy Thanksgiving! Hope your turkey day goes well. The boys and I are currently letting our food comas wear off at the station. I think I may be the only one awake at the station right now. 

**Bobby:** That sounds like a good thanksgiving. The family and I celebrated it yesterday because I'm working and made dinner for the crew. I am pretty sure they are all sleeping as well. What is it with us captains and not being able to sleep like normal people?

**Owen:** I never claim to be normal...

**Bobby:** This is true. I never have either. Hasn't been too crazy yet, but we still have a good chunk of shift left. I did just radio for a rest time, so hopefully, the house can get a bit of sleep.

**Owen:** Our dinner almost spiraled into a food fight because Evan was teasing TK about his new boyfriend, but after I threatened to have them do all the dishes and mop the entire house, it was averted. Why did I agree to raise two young adult boys?

**Bobby:** Because you love them? I mean is it really a good dinner if a food fight isn't started?

**Owen:** Good point...

**Bobby:** Have a good rest of the shift, I am falling asleep and should try to get some sleep in before we get called out.

~*~ 

**December 24, 2013**

**Owen:** Happy Christmas, Minnesota!

**Bobby:** Merry Christmas, New York! Keeping busy?

**Owen:** Oh yeah, but TK and I are off in a few hours and we finally get Christmas off! Evan, TK, and I are getting to celebrate the holiday at home for once. I love being at the station, but dang, it'll be nice to be home!

**Bobby:** Enjoy that! The family and I will be having Christmas morning together, but I'm going in during the day to help out and make dinner for the guys who are working.

**Owen:** That's awesome of you! You like to cook, though, right? Evan's the only one who enjoys it here. I do it when I'm eating something specific, but I'm not very good in the kitchen. TK turned 20 a few weeks ago and Evan made a cake for him! It actually was amazing, and I think with just a little direction, he'll make someone a pleased spouse.

**Bobby:** LOL! Yes, he may just do that. If I ever get to meet Evan, I'll do my best to give him a few pointers.

**Owen:** I'm sure he'd love that. One day we'll get out there to see you guys or you and the family could always visit!

**Bobby:** We could! I'll talk to my wife and see if she'd be open to it.

**Owen:** Awesome! Well, if I don't hear from you before the end of the year, Happy Holidays and we'll chat soon, okay? Don't forget you can reach out anytime!

**Bobby:** I haven't and thanks! Same to you and happy holidays!

~*~

As Owen slipped his phone into his pocket, he couldn't help his gut twisting in knots. The last few years of conversations began to play in his mind, and concern grew for his friend.

"Dad, are you ready to go?" TK asked, walking into his office.

Owen snapped from his thoughts and looked up at him, "uh, almost," he nodded.

"You alright?" TK slid into the seat across from his desk.

"Yeah. No, I don't know," he sighed, glancing over some paperwork in front of him to make sure he'd completed everything he needed to, "have you ever had a relationship with someone where you talk a lot, but then slowly find yourself being the one constantly initiating contact?"

"Uh, yeah, it happens a lot. I've grown apart from a lot of people from school I thought I'd stay friends with," TK shrugged, "what's wrong? Who are you worried about?"

"I just..." He took a deep breath, "it's Bobby. I feel like something's wrong. Not between us, but something in his life he's not talking about. And it's affecting him enough that he's not messaging me. I'm always sending the first message."

"Have you asked him about it?" TK wondered.

"No. I've tried to in the past, but he always brushes it off. I just have this gut feeling that something's going on or gonna happen that's not good," Owen sighed, closing his last folder.

"Well, when he needs help, he'll reach out. You guys have been friends for a while and he knows you're there for him," TK reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right," Owen nodded and stood up, "alright, let's get out of here. We get to spend Christmas together as a family this year, at home, and I'm looking forward to it."

"Same here. Evan's already been cooking, so hopefully you have an appetite," TK moved to stand, showing his dad the screen of his phone with a picture Evan had sent with several dishes of food on the table, "I don't know what he's making, but it looks good."

Owen smiled at his son and draped an arm around his shoulders, "alright, let's go eat some food."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~
> 
> A/N3: Hope you all enjoyed it! There are just a few more chapters left in this story, but don’t worry, there’s lots more to share! We have some great ideas coming soon in this universe and others. We’ve been toying with ideas for the end chapters of this story and we think we have a great direction on how we want to take it now. Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and support! We’re sorry we can’t reply to everyone, but we do read them and are very encouraged!
> 
> A/N4: Just a heads up. If you’ve watched 911, you know that in 2014, Bobby’s family passed away in the apartment fire. Because we know what happened in Bobby’s POV, we’ve made the decision to give you Owen’s reaction to what happened; his POV as a friend. Bobby’s storyline was very well written, and we don’t want to mess with the explanation that the showrunners gave us.


	8. Evan's New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 ~ Austin, We Have A Problem & 911 (TV) 4x05 - ‘Buck Begins’; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer: We don't own 911 or 911: Lone Star! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~

**January 3, 2014**

**Owen:** Happy New Year!

**Bobby:** Same to you, happy new year!

**Owen:** How's everything? Do anything fun for the new year?

**Bobby:** Things are going. Been working a lot, taking extra shifts at the station, and remodeling apartments in our building.

~*~

**January 25, 2014**

**Owen:** Can't believe Evan graduates college in less than two months. Not sure what he has planned for after college. Hope all is well.

~*~

**February 1st, 2014**

"I'm not even sure why you guys watch the news," Owen sighed. While he liked that his boys were informed, the news rarely covered positive topics. 

"I like to know what's gone on. Current global affairs are important to the political climate of the world," TK explained with a smirk on his face. 

"And it provides some good trivia facts as well," Evan explains around his mouth full of food.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sons?" Owen gawked at them in amazement.

"We're adults now who have to stay informed of the world around us," TK noted, shrugging as he kicked back on the couch.

" _And we bring an update to the devastating story we shared one week ago. Last week we shared information about the St. Paul, Minnesota apartment complex that claimed the lives of over 100 people, and unfortunately, the official count has been declared as 148. Among those lost are the wife and two children of Captain Robert Nash of the St. Paul Fire Department._ "

Evan and TK had been focused on the news, but at the moment the news reporter finished speaking, they heard an echoing crash from the kitchen. Jumping up the two ran towards the room and found Owen standing in the middle of the floor, the remains of his coffee and its mug scattered across the floor.

"Dad!" TK exclaimed, not wanting to step too far in until they could grab a broom to wipe up any glass since both he and Evan were in socks, "Dad!" He called again and finally, Owen looked up and that's when the boys noticed the shocked pale expression he wore.

"I... I need my phone," Owen muttered.

"What's wrong?" TK asked, Evan having darted towards the closet where they kept their cleaning supplies and returned with a broom and mop.

"The... The news," Owen swallowed nervously as he bent down to pick up the largest piece of glass, while both boys worked on sweeping up the rest, "is that recorded?"

"Uh, yeah, it's last night's news," Evan replied, "we were catching up."

"Wait," TK stopped with the broom he was holding and looked at Owen, "that's... Is that the Captain you've been talking to?"

Evan froze and looked up, "no way!"

Owen nodded slowly, his brain trying to process while still coming off a 24-hour shift. " _How did I not know about this sooner?_ " He thought, looking around the room for his phone. With the boys having gotten most of the coffee and the glass wiped up, he dashed towards the table and grabbed his phone, quickly pulling up his text messages to Bobby, "I've got to talk to him. He's not going to be in a good place."

**Owen:** I just heard the news. Bobby, I'm so sorry! Please, call me. I'm here if you need to talk or scream or whatever.

~*~

**February 15, 2014**

**Owen:** I haven't heard from you and I completely understand why. I wish you'd call and let me know how and what you're doing. I've sent a few texts and emails and called, and I haven't gotten any response. I'm sure you're dealing with a lot, but I'm here. Thought I'd let you know that Evan is finishing college in a few weeks and will be going through the graduation ceremony in June, graduating with honors! TK and I are so proud of him. He's not sure what he's doing next, but no one is rushing him to make a decision. Bobby, please call, text, or something! I'm worried!

~*~

**March 1, 2014**

"Dad, are you sure this is a good idea?" TK asked, eyeing Owen as he packed his suitcase in his room.

"Yeah, I mean, you haven't heard anything from him," Evan chimed in.

Owen sighed, stopping what he was doing to rub his face, "guys, that's why I have to go. What kind of friend would I be if I don't? I get it, he's going through a lot and I knew something was going on, but he didn't talk to me."

"Maybe he didn't talk to you, because he didn't want to talk about it," TK replied, "the only reason why I ever said anything about the drugs is because I was high when I came home and you guys were here," TK admitted, though he'd been clean since then.

"Exactly, which is why when I show up at the firehouse, he can't ignore me like he can with a text, call, or email," Owen explained. "Guys, I get it, you're concerned, but I'm not going to give up. At least not yet."

"So you're spending a thousand bucks to go find this guy, who apparently doesn't want to talk and what? What if he doesn't want to talk about it? What if he tells you to go? What if he moved and didn't leave a forwarding address? Are you going to chase him down? You're not a cop," TK caved, finally sharing one of his big concerns, "you can't keep this up."

"I've got to at least try," Owen moved to rest his hands on TK's shoulders, "but I promise. If I get there, and he's gone or doesn't want to talk, I'll try to get in, but if it's clear he doesn't want me there, I'll leave, I'll come back home and keep my number and address the same, so he knows where to find me."

~*~

**March 2, 2014**

**St. Paul, Minnesota**

In all the years that Owen had known Bobby, he didn't know much about his family; outside of his wife and kids, or exactly where he was from, so the only thing Owen knew was that he is the Captain of Firehouse 22. Showing up at the station was a long shot, but he hoped he'd find the man there; bereavement leave usually only lasted a few weeks to a month, so if he'd been out, he should just be getting back.

Knowing he didn't want to get turned away, he'd dressed in his uniform from New York, so he looked more official and showed up a little after ten-am at the firehouse.

"Can I help you, sir?" A young man rolling a firehose asked as he stood up.

"Oh, I'm looking for your Captain. Is he around?" Owen said calmly, "Captain Nash."

"Um, Captain Nash doesn't work here anymore," he admitted, rubbing his neck nervously, "our interim captain is here if you'd like to talk to her."

Owen took a deep breath, "yes, that would be helpful. Thank you."

After a few moments of following the kid, probably not much older than his own sons, he came to the open door of the Captain's office, where the firefighter had stepped in to tell her she had a visitor, and moments later, she was following him out of the office, "you didn't tell me a Captain was visiting, probie," she shook her head, "sorry Captain, come in, have a seat," she motioned to the chairs by the desk and once Owen sat down, she sat in the other one, "I hear you're looking for Bobby.

"I am," he nodded, "you're Captain now?"

"Oh, no, I'm just a Lieutenant, but in charge until they can fill the vacancy," she explained.

"I see," Owen gathered his thoughts, "how long is he going to be out? Or did he quit?" He motioned to where the firefighter had left from, "he said he didn't work here anymore."

"That is correct, unfortunately. Captain Nash was a great captain, but he was... He had a lot going on in his life he didn't talk about."

"I heard about him losing his family in an apartment fire," Owen explained.

The woman glanced over his uniform, "you heard all about that out in NYC. I gotta say, that's a surprise."

"My sons love watching the news," Owen smirked, "it honestly came up as a fluke. I dropped my coffee cup on the floor when I heard it."

"Yeah, that was a tough call to be on. They had to pull him out of the fire by force," she sighed, "I'd never seen anything like it; a fire like that."

"What was the cause?" Owen wondered.

She took a deep breath, "a construction worker accidentally left a space heater on in an apartment they were remodeling and the sprinkler system wasn't working."

"Oh, God," Owen groaned, "that's terrible," he replied, his gut twisting in knots, "so, Bobby... He quit?"

"He... Let's just say he'd been drinking and had some drugs in his system and was deemed unfit for duty," she said softly, "as far as the crew knows, he quit, but he wasn't really given a choice."

"I see. I've been trying to get in touch with him since I heard, but he hasn't returned any of my messages or calls," he told her, "do you know where he is?"

"Rehab," she replied, "for how long, I don't know and I don't know where he is."

Owen nodded and pulled a business card out of his pocket, and grabbed a pen from the desk, quickly writing his address on the back, along with his personal number, "this is my work and personal information. If Bobby should ever stop in, can you please get it to him?"

"I can try, but I don't know if he will. I wish I had more information for you," she told him, taking the card from him.

"That's all I ask," Owen nodded, "I appreciate your time, Lieutenant."

~*~

**March 5, 2014**

Owen knew going to Minnesota was a long shot, but he had to try. He felt terrible for his friend and hoped and prayed Bobby would get the help he needed and reach out one day, but he couldn't do much more, so he came back home. After landing at JFK, he took a taxi back to his place and found the boys playing video games again, "I swear you were doing this when I left," he laughed, dropping his bags by the door when he walked in.

"Dad! Hey!" TK paused their game and waved to him in greeting, "how was Minnesota? Did you get to see Bobby?"

"Unfortunately no," Owen sighed, waving at them as he plopped down in his favorite recliner.

"How come? He wasn't at the station?" Evan wondered.

"No. He doesn't work there anymore," he admitted, "the interim captain said he was found to be under the influence when the fire happened and forced out to get help," he told them, deciding to leave the rest of the story for himself. He had a feeling the Lieutenant knew more, but she couldn't share and Owen decided to keep any questions to himself. Bobby helped remodel the apartments in the building, so he suspected Bobby was found to be at fault but was keeping the piece of the puzzle out of the news, so he didn't want to spread that around, "he's in rehab."

"Rehab," TK nodded, "wow, I did not see that coming."

"I knew he had some problems with drinking, but I didn't know how bad it was. I should have suspected it because I knew he was still taking meds for his back injury," Owen shrugged.

"What are you going to do now?" Evan asked.

"As much as I don't want to give up on him, I don't know what else to do. I spent the last few days calling every in-patient treatment center I could find to see if he was there, but with all the privacy laws, they couldn't tell me if he was a patient, so that was a bust. I left my card and my contact information at the firehouse, so if he ever goes by, I hope he'll get it, but that's about all I can do. Hopefully, he calls or checks in someday. I know we weren't the best of friends, but I'd like to think we were close enough to talk to each other. Now I'm just gonna pray he gets treatment for everything and makes a better life for himself in the future."

~*~

**July 5, 2014**

**Evan:** Hey.

**TK:** Dude, I'm in the next room, and it's fucking early.

**Evan:** I know, but I'm not ready to roll out of bed, so you have to deal with the text.

**TK:** UGH

**Evan:** I know it's your day off, and I understand if you have plans already, but I could really use some Tevan time.

As TK read the last message, he sat up with concern and made his way to his brother's room. "Hey, you can't get cryptic this early and not expect me to not be worried. What's up?"

Evan sighed, "I just need to talk and I feel like I haven't seen you much the last week or so. And I wanted to talk to you first before I talked to dad."

TK caved and motioned to the bed, tugging at Evan's blankets. Once Evan realized that TK was hinting he'd join him in bed, Evan moved and gave him space. After TK stretched out, he looked at him, "you've got me all day. What's up?"

Taking a deep breath, Evan bit his lip, "you know I'll always be your brother, right?"

"Of course, that's never going to change!" TK nodded, quickly agreeing, "same here. You're my brother and I'm yours."

Evan smiled at that, "good to know. Look, I've been doing some thinking about things, and I... What would you think if I left for a while?"

"Left?" TK's eyes widened, "why? What did we do wrong?"

"Nothing!" He quickly assured him, "in fact, you and dad have done everything right! And I'll never forget what you guys did for me, but I feel like it might be time for me to see how I do on my own two feet."

"So you're thinking of moving out? That's not leaving, that's just moving," TK told him.

"No, I was thinking a little more like getting away for a while, like traveling and seeing what life has to offer. I don't think teaching is for me anymore and I'm not sure what I want to do, but I know that I've always wanted to travel. I have no bills, no college debt, now's a perfect time."

"Wow, Ev. I don't know what to say," TK admitted, his voice soft as he tried to process without freaking out, "I get it, I do. Selfishly, I don't want you to go, but I always knew you'd never be here forever, so," he bit his lip and took a calming breath, "I'll miss you. You're my best friend and brother. That's not going to change, but you gotta promise to keep in touch."

Evan sighed in relief that at least one-half of his family didn't flip out, "I'll do my best. I don't know what kind of service I'll have. But thank you, that means a lot and I'll come back to visit sometime. I just don't know when that will be. And please, don't tell dad. I want to be the one to tell him, but I wanted to tell you first because I know you need to process things."

TK nodded and shifted to wrap his arms around him, "thanks, and I won't tell dad. Now, why don't we get some more sleep and then have a lazy day together?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Evan smirked, "but don't hog all the blankets."

"I never do that!" TK gasped.

"Yes you, do! I feel bad for your future husband!" Evan nudged him playfully, but he felt better as they settled in to get a little more sleep.

TK rolled his eyes and for that, he tugged Evan's second pillow away and tucked it under his own head, "well, then share the damn pillows."

Evan groaned, "you do have your own bed."

TK sighed, "yeah, but that would take too much energy to go back in there and I'm already comfortable."

~*~

**July 15, 2014**

**Evan:** Hey Dad, can we talk?

**Owen:** Ok, starting a conversation like that will always worry me. What's wrong? Who do I have to hurt? Do I need to bail you out? And is TK with you?

**Evan:** Dad, don't worry, it's nothing like that. I am fine. I just need to talk, and TK should be at the firehouse with you. He already promised me he wouldn't talk to you. So you aren't getting anything out of him. If he talks, you'll have one less son...

**Owen:** So I shouldn't have paged him to my office then?

**Evan:** No, that's not gonna help. I'll make dinner tonight and we can talk. TK should be there though. 

**Owen:** Ok, I'll let ya know when we leave. Have a good rest of your day and be safe!

**Evan:** Yes dad. ;)

~*~

As the day wore on, Owen couldn't help but think about what Evan needed to talk about. Evan was right about TK though. Even though his son did know something about his brother, he refused to say anything. The looks the two Strands were giving each other definitely had the entire firehouse wondering what the heck was going on between father and son.

When the trucks rumbled back into the firehouse, just before the end of their shift, Owen knew he was close to finding out what one of his sons wanted to talk about, that the other one was keeping tight-lipped about.

As promised, as soon as Owen and TK left the firehouse, Owen sent a message to Evan that they were on their way home and Evan promised he'd have dinner ready when they arrived.

**TK:** Are you sure you want me there?

**Evan:** Yes, I want you here! You'll be the only thing between me and dad flipping out! I'm gonna need support and dad probably will be, too.

**TK:** Oh, joy! Please tell me WW3 isn't gonna start in the apartment; I can't handle that!

**Evan:** I'd never do that to you guys; maybe to my parents, LOL

**TK:** So what is for dinner?

**Evan:** Quinoa salad and steak

**TK:** Oh for fuck's sake! You're buttering him up with his favorite meal?

**Evan:** Figured it might soften the blow.

"What's wrong with you?" Owen asked, glancing at his son as he was groaning in the seat next to him on the subway.

"Nothing. Just something stupid my friend just sent me," TK replied, quickly pocketing his phone so he didn't let anything slip.

~*~

Two hours later, after arriving home, showering, changing, and being spoiled by his favorite meal, Owen couldn't hold his curiosity off any longer and once the three moved into the living room with dessert, Owen caved, "alright, what the hell is going on? Evan, are you in trouble?"

TK smirked as he sunk into the couch, digging into his banana cream pie.

"No, I swear it's nothing like that," Evan quickly promised, biting his lip, "look, I... I've been doing some thinking."

"Oh, um, okay..." Owen narrowed his eyes in confusion, "thinking about what?"

"Well, I'm done with school, and not really sure what I want to do with my life," he started, taking a calming breath, "or where I want to be."

"What?" Owen looked at him in surprise.

"I love you guys and I'll never forget what you've done for me or the family you've given me," he explained, glancing at TK, before turning back to Owen, "but I think my time here may be over. New York has been a great experience, but I'm just not feeling like I fit in here anymore, not completely at least, and I think... I've been thinking this might be a good time to take some of that money I have set aside, to travel a little and see what's out there for me."

"Oh, Evan," Owen gasped, "you'll always fit in with us, no matter where we are," he started, as he gathered his thoughts, "but no matter where you end up, you'll always be my son and part of this family, and we'll support whatever you choose to do or wherever you end up."

"You may want to leave some of that money here in case we have to bail you out," TK chimed in.

Evan glared at his brother, "not funny. I'm not gonna get arrested."

"Tyler, he's being serious," Owen eyed his younger son and then looked back at Evan, "when were you thinking about starting your adventure?"

"In a few weeks. I have some things I need to get in order and some people I want to say 'bye' to. I also want to swing by to see Maddie before I really leave. She may just be my first stop when I leave," Evan explained.

"Well, it's a good thing I know the captain of the 252, because it looks like you and I are gonna take some time off, so we can spend some quality time with Evan before he leaves," Owen glances at TK, "what do you say?"

"I'm in," TK smiled.

"You guys don't have to take time off," Evan told them, "we can hang out anytime you're home. I'll make sure I'm here when you're here."

Owen shook his head, "no. You tell us the date you're leaving and I'll make sure TK and I get the week off before it, so we can spend some time with you. We're not letting you go that easily."

~*~

**August 4, 2014**

For the first time in four years, the Strands' third bedroom was bare. When Evan first moved in with TK and Owen, he'd been clear it was just for a few months until he found a place and settled into school. His relationship quickly blossomed with Owen and their arrangements quickly became 'stay as long as you want, because you're family', so Evan did.

Evan had gone through a lot of ups and downs in the past, but he was grateful for the family and the home he'd been given. Not just a sister who's years older than him, who had moved away with her new husband and life, nor just parents who wanted nothing to do with him when he left and would throw money at him so they could pretend to care, nor the stark empty house Evan grew up in. In just the past four years, he'd been given so many things he'd dreamed of, and while a part of him was sad to leave, he knew he would always have a place with the Strands, home, and family, to come back to. Now that he was done with school, and unsure of just what he wanted to do in his life, he knew it was time to 'leave the nest' as they say and fly. He wasn't sure where he'd be going at first, except to say 'see you later' to his sister, but he needed some time to truly find himself and not just lean on the people he called family to guide him.

While he had been excited about this day, he was also hesitant about this new adventure. Owen and TK had helped him get his car sold to a friend and used the money to buy a train ticket to South Station in Boston, and pay for six months on his phone bill, so he didn't have to worry about it for a while. He wasn't sure where he would go from Boston, but he knew his sister had to be the first stop and he'd figure it out from there. 

Over the week or so that Owen and TK had been off, the guys spent time together, while packing up the life he'd collected in his room. When he'd first moved in with the Strands, and out of his parents' home, he'd brought along a few boxes of childhood things and personal items, like trophies and school stuff; the things that mattered most to him, and his clothes. He didn't have much else he'd wanted from his childhood home, but in the past four years, he'd managed to collect quite a few more items to add to those boxes. 

Knowing he would be limited on what he could carry, his personal belongings now consisted of what could fit into two duffle bags and a backpack since they had sold his car. Once he and the guys had gotten his clothes and things packed up, he added a few items he wanted to keep with him but made the tough decision to leave the rest behind. Owen quickly promised him that he could leave anything and they'd hang on to it for whenever he came home.

The day had finally come for him to leave, and it was all about saying 'see you later' to his dad and brother. He promised he'd keep in touch and see them again, even if he wasn't sure when that would be, but it still wasn't 'goodbye' even if it felt like that.

With his bags stacked by the door and ready to go, Evan, Owen, and TK went for breakfast at Evan's favorite diner and wandered around the place he'd called home for the past four years. After getting some pictures together on Owen's digital camera, they returned to the apartment to grab Evan's things, but not before the young man had one last time to say 'goodbye' to the apartment and his room.

Trying to keep his emotions at bay, Evan, for the last time, and TK and Owen left the apartment with his things and headed for the subway into Manhattan. There, they swung by the 252, so Evan could see the station one last time and say 'bye' to some of the crew he knew, plus Owen wanted to get more pictures, and the crew got a few with the three together.

Their final stop together was the train station.

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?" Owen asked, "you can change your mind and come home. You don't have to go." 

"I know, dad, but I need to do this," Evan replied, dropping one of his bags on the bench where they'd be waiting until his train was called.

Owen sighed, nodding as he took a seat, "I get it, I do. Are you sure you have everything? And don't forget to call regularly. Even if it's just to leave a message."

"I will, I promise," Evan assured him, "and I have everything. I also had it the last ten times you asked me."

"Dad, admit it. You're scared he's leaving," TK chimed in.

"Of course I'm scared. I can't bail him out for anything anymore," Owen sighed, plopping down next to Evan's bags, "I just mean it's been nice having you here with us. And when you're here, we are family and can hang out. If you're not here, I can't help worrying about you."

"I'm gonna be fine. I'm not stupid. I know how to be careful. I won't travel at night, I'll keep any doors locked and I know how to get ahold of you if something major happens," he promises, "and who knows? I may come back in a few years."

"Years?" Owen gasped, "I thought you were just going to be gone a few months, maybe six at most. Years? As in more than one?"

"Dad, I don't know where I'll end up. I may get somewhere and like it, so I'll stay. I may figure out what I want to do in a few months and come back. I don't know, but what I do know is that you and TK have been my family for four years and that's not going to change, no matter how far apart we are. We may lose touch, but you are still going to be the first people I'll think of as family. Because you were the first ones, besides Maddie, who showed me what it meant to be family."

TK wrapped his arms around Evan, "just make sure you wear a condom or we'll have an extended family. Not that I don't want a niece or nephew, but I'm sure you wanna wait a little bit," he winked.

Evan laughed, and nudged him away playfully, "get your head out of the gutter, little brother."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," TK retorted with a chuckle, "but seriously, man, I'm gonna miss you, and don't be a stranger for long."

"I won't be," Evan promised.

"Well, before you go, let's at least get one more picture together," Owen stood up, knowing that Evan could get called anytime.

Both sons groaned as Owen asked a passerby to take a few photos and while they posed with smiles, when they were done, both sighed, "okay, no more, dad. You've got enough this last week."

Owen thanked the person for taking the photos and after looking at them, he pocketed his camera, "well, we don't know when Evan's going to be home, so this is the last time we'll have a chance to get a family photo until he returns." 

Before anyone could respond, the loudspeaker overhead called his train, "Train Number 96 to Boston now boarding at gate 8; please line up to get your seat assignment."

All three men knew that was Evan's train, so TK threw his arms around his brother and Owen joined them, "be careful, Evan. We'll always be here for you and we love you."

Evan smiled at him, torn between staying where he'd first truly felt love in a family, and going on his own adventure, but was grateful he could always come back to them, "I love you, guys, too, and thank you again. Thank you for being there for me."

TK nodded at him, "anytime, Evan. That's what family is for."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N3: We hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This will be the last chapter in the past and you’ll quickly learn why in the next one. This story is soon going to end, but we have plenty more stories to tell in this universe, so don’t worry! Thanks for all the kudos, support, and comments! We’re sorry we are not able to respond to everyone, but we do read everything and are super encouraged!


End file.
